Environmental temperature control has long been a desirable capacity and numerous systems have been implemented in this respect. Many environments may at times require cooling while at other times requiring heating. Temperature control systems employing either convection heat exchange or radiant heat exchange have been developed.
However, in many instances such systems require considerable energy to operate. Inefficiency can lead to high operating costs and adverse environmental impact. Therefore high efficiency systems remain desired.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.